


Sonata

by summersnowrr



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnowrr/pseuds/summersnowrr
Summary: This is just to see if people like the first few chapters, im doing this with a good friend of mine.So feedback, critism and kudos is welcomed





	Sonata

**“People called me a hero often, but I preferred they didn’t.”** Ari responded, crossing her arms at Officer Kent, who jokingly called her a savior for arriving on time. 

 

Officer Kent recognized Ari as the most social of the division, the one who ignored hesitance and always offered her input. Her responses, in the gravest of situations, were always cryptic and tense; another reason why she was highly suggested a promotion. Especially in a time like this--the outer cities needed a  _ hero _ \--but it wasn’t like Kent knew the difference between good and evil. During such a crisis such as now, he questioned, who really was the hero and the villain in this situation?

The people of the kingdom looked, needed a hero--the government, their faith--whichever provided more convincing in hope. Officer Kent couldn’t help it; he knew the kingdom needed Ari, however young she was. 

He gestured to the file report displayed on the glass wall. “Your next mission is out of your classification, but desperate times, desperate measures. This was taken this morning.”

“Are you sure I am suitable for this?” Ari rubbed the bracelet strung tight on her left arm.  _ Sergeant, Senior Division _ , it read. This mission would mean a promotion. She wasn’t ready. 

“Read the report and we’ll find out.”

 

**_(13 2 20XX)_ **

**_location: outer city 22_ **

 

**_At 1345 on 13 February 20XX, Senior Division was dispatched to Heavens mission church, Calick Street in Outer City 22 regarding extreme physical violence and crowd rioting. Officers Roxys and Turbet notified the sergeants of Senior Division via radio. Upon arriving, sergeants observed a crowd of 30 - 40 participants screaming at the 57 year old pope during an interrupted mass. Sergeants separated staff from the protesters and Officer Turbet conducted an interview for all members of church staff. Officer Roxys was told by pope Vilter that all 30-40 participants went inside the church during mass and accused him of supporting tyranny because he voiced his concern of people disobeying issued safety measures. The participants became violent and staff member Sonna contacted the police._ **

 

Ari set the report down and crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Officer Kent, “Officer Kent, clearly this is out of my range. I’m not a field officer; I work tech.”

Officer Kent nodded, “That’s exactly why you are needed.” 

He brought out his tablet and slid it to Ari. He then tapped one of the icons on the screen. “This is why you are needed; you’re a hacker. There’s someone out there with a plan, a plan that involves sparking unneeded rebellion. Our suspect utilized technological strategies that we cannot comprehend. Only you of the entire Senior Division have these skills. Go to the outer cities. Find them, stop them, apprehend them.”

Ari took up the tablet and quickly scanned it. A dull  _ thrum _ rang within her chest. “I will have to move, then.” 

Officer Kent let out a laugh, “Since when did you care about moving?” 

A ghost of a smile went on Ari’s face. “You’re right, I don’t.” 

 


End file.
